NG2 2-2
Ninja Gaiden II: Act 2, Stage 2 This is one of the most difficult stages in the game across all categories, mostly due to the Wind level hazard affecting each of the four rooms in the stage, including the boss room. This is the only stage in the game that has Wind. In any%, the goal is to obtain a Scroll and Art of the Fire Wheel, and reach the end of the stage with maximum (50) ninpo. Wind Every room in stage 2-2 is affected by Wind, which is a level hazard that, when active, affects Ryu's horizontal velocity while moving and while standing still. The current state of the Wind is represented by rainfall on the screen. When the rain is falling straight down, the Wind is inactive, and Ryu's motion is unchanged. When the rain is falling at an angle, the Wind is active, and extra horizontal velocity is applied to Ryu's position based on the direction of the rainfall. Active Wind applies a horizontal velocity of an additional 1 pixel per frame to Ryu in the direction that the wind is travelling. For example, if the Wind is blowing to the right while Ryu is running to the right, Ryu will be travelling at 2.5 pixels per frame. If Ryu is travelling to the left while the Wind blows right, Ryu will only move at 0.5 pixels per frame. This applies to Ryu when he is on the ground, in the air, standing still, or in the middle of a damage boost. However, Wind does not '''affect Ryu while he is climbing, and it does not affect enemies nor projectiles. The state of the wind follows a regular pattern that resets each time you begin the stage and whenever you enter another room in the stage. The pattern always begins and loops as follows: #Wind is '''inactive (x seconds) #Wind is active to the left (x seconds) #Wind is inactive (x seconds) #Wind is active to the right (x seconds) #Wind is inactive (x seconds) #Wind is active to the right (2 seconds) #Wind is active to the left (2 seconds) #Wind is active to the right (x seconds) #Repeat First Room Relevant category: '''any%, low%, pacifist' On the first platform with the Clubber, the Wind begins to blow to the left, and it is not possible to proceed until the Wind stops. Even in the TAS you are unable to make the jump until the Wind stops. Use the background music or some other timing cue to predict when the Wind will stop so you can make the jump as early as possible. At the end of the room, you must climb a wall on the left side before jumping to the ladder on the right to exit the room. The wind can make these jumps very difficult, but it can be done quickly with very precise timing. Beware the projectiles from the nearby Blob, which can easily disrupt your jumps and knock you into a bottomless pit. Second Room 'any%' After climbing up, the Wind will blow to the left, and you must jump down into the recession below the Blob to proceed. The first Item Orb contains an Art of the Fire Wheel, which you should collect if you do not already have it. Use the Fire Wheel immediately to take out the Blob, Demon, and also pop the other Item Orbs to reveal a Scroll and an Orange Ninpo. 'low%/pacifist' Instead of using Fire Wheel at the beginning to take out everything, jump into the Blob from the right side to gain some invulnerability, allowing you to pass the Demon and proceed up the stairs without stopping. 'Bullet Boost (all categories)' At the end of this room, there is a large pit that can only be crossed while the Wind is blowing to the right. If you're too slow, the Wind will die down before you're able to cross. Although if you make it in time, it is likely that a stray bullet from the Machine Gun Guy will follow you across the gap and give you a boost as you jump accross - in fact, if you're slighly slow, that bullet boost can save you if the Wind deactivates half-way through your jump. Third Room 'Boost Grab (all categories)' Near the ladder at the left side of the room, a bird will spawn. If you jump towards the ladder from the opposite side and collide with the bird as you pass over the ladder, you'll automatically grab the ladder from the inside without having to turn around. This is called a ''boost grab, and will occur any time you take damage while overlapping a climbable wall. The boost grab in this section is necessary in order to get a time of 210 in this stage in any%. Boss: Spiderman 'any%' Spam Art of the Fire Wheel. 'low%/pacifist' TODO